Headsets are being used intensively, both for office use and for private use. The headsets, such as headsets and headphones, are used for communication while driving, while walking or in the office, and the headsets are moreover used for listening to music, to podcasts, to coaching or language sessions, etc. Furthermore, also smaller speakers and speakerphones are being used for sharing audio anywhere. Thus, the headsets connect to user devices, such as to user computing devices, to computers, tablets, smart phones, cell phones, music devices, etc. to provide content from the computing devices to the headsets.
Typically, the headsets and/or other accessory devices, may be used with an application program on the user device, and for some accessory devices, the accessory device may identify itself towards the computing device, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,260, a mobile terminal is capable of obtaining an application for an accessory of the mobile terminal from a telecommunications network when the accessory device has identified itself towards the mobile terminal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,055,307, a method for providing for example a handsfree service to a user of a wireless headset is provided, wherein the headset provides data to the computing device to thereby initiate installing of an application on the connected computing device. Also, in US 2012/009111, a headset signals its identity to a communications device and the communications device may hereafter use a communications network to locate additional data and/or updated data regarding the headset and/or its interoperability with the communications device.
However, for those headsets as described above, the headset needs to identify itself towards a communication device or network, thus, the headset needs to have processing or communications capabilities.